


Cold Blooded

by MKelly



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, Vampire!J-Dog, Vampire!Johnny, Werewolf!Funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKelly/pseuds/MKelly
Summary: It seemed like a regular job when Charlie applied for it, nine-to-five, cleaning up after an entitled asshole each day until his shift was over. But not only was his boss entitled, but he was also a vampire. A vampire King, no less.What had he gotten himself into?





	1. Accepted Application

**Author's Note:**

> So, this just came to me. I have no idea if this sort of idea has been done before, but I wanted to write this and see how it goes!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Jordon, there's a letter for you." The male cringed at his mother's chipper tone as she handed the fancy letter to him, his name, fake name written in cursive. His mother had been on his case about him living with her and needing a job. He wasn't taking it seriously and he thought that the people hiring him would have figured that out when he wrote his name as "Charles P. Scene." Maybe it was because they had to respond to every applicant just to make themselves look professional and classy? It was a job cleaning a king's palace after all. An uninterested sigh escaped his lips as he picked at the red wax that sealed the envelope, expecting a rejection. His mother wasn't too happy when he first put Charlie Scene as his applicant name, so when she kept whining at him to change it, he did. But he still preferred Charlie.

"Well done, son!" Jordon's eyes stared at the acceptance letter with shock written all over them, his mother's overly excited tone adding to the surprise. He didn't expect that to happen at all...And he had an interview in a few days time. His last chance to ruin everything and not get this job, he didn't know how he did. But he didn't want this career, out of all the careers, not this one. His parent would never let him cancel, so now he had to go and hope he did a bad enough job that there would be no way he would be hired. "Where are you going?" His mother called, a happy sing-song tone to her voice as Jordon walked away with the letter in hand.

"For a drink." He grumbled, walking out the front door with the letter of acceptance tightly clenched in his fist.

\---~~~---

"Well, maybe this is a good thing?" Matt suggested, a beer held out to Jordon as he sat down and took a drink from his own.

"What's good about working for a fucking vampire?" Jordon scowled, glaring at the coffee table in front of him as he swallowed a mouthful of beer.

"The pay." Matt shrugged, moving himself so he was curled up against Jordon, his curly haired head resting on the male's chest.

"No amount of money is worth risking deadly blood loss on a daily basis, especially when it's as unpredictable as it will be with this fucker." Jordon argued, gaining a frown from the male resting on him.

"I wouldn't know, I work for a werewolf." Matt sighed, continuing his drink as he stared at whatever was playing on his television screen, but not paying much attention.

"And look how bad that's turning out for you." Jordon scoffed.

"Actually, he's been better lately, he's been nicer to me." Matt replied, a lighter tone to his voice.

"Please, you think everyone who gives you so much as a" good job" is being nice to you." Jordon muttered, rolling his eyes as he stirred the alcohol in the dark green glass bottle.

"Well if you don't want the job, fuck up the interview. It's that easy." Matt shrugged with a yawn.

"I plan to..." Jordon sighed, pulling the male closer to him as he stared at the television, talking about news. He hated that he had applied for that stupid job. Why did his mother think that would be a good job for him? He even hated cleaning. Why didn't he avoid applying? There was no way he'd work for one of those fucking things. Especially when the one hiring him was the fucking king of all the beasts, the stories of him being that he carelessly used and a abused whatever he wanted. Jordon wasn't going to work for someone like that. Not if he could help it.


	2. Obey

"Fuck." Jordon scowled down at the cursive letter, glaring at the expensive paper that said he was hired.

"Jordon! Language." The male gave his mother an unhappy glance as she walked up next to him, reading the letter and cheering happily.

"That's great!" Jordon frowned. It wasn't great. It was horrible. He was completely fucked. He couldn't not show up to work on Monday, that was too dangerous and he risked his life not showing to his new job. His shoulders slumped as he looked over to the black suit, his uniform. What if he got fired? He could do that. That wouldn't be dangerous, would it? With his attitude he'd easily get fired, he smirked. He couldn't wait to fuck the palace up on Monday. That entitled bloodsucking bitch wouldn't know what hit him when he got there.

\---~~~---

A mischievous smirk crossed Jordon's face as his blue eyes looked over the expensive building, the home of the vampire king he now worked for. He wouldn't be working for him for long though. The walls were white stone, currently being repainted to avoid the yellow colour that dirt would eventually give it. Statues, fountains, perfectly cut hedges all decorated the outside area of the palace. It almost made him cringe, but he was cool with that, he wouldn't have to see the place again after today.

"Mr Scene, you're late." One of the men frowned at the front door, working a similar job to him. Jordon smirked, he forgot all about the fact that his name was Scene. And he didn't miss the look that the man gave him at his outfit. "What happened to your uniform?" Jordon shrugged. 

"Well, we'll get you a spare one after you meet the king. You've kept him waiting long enough." Jordon's eyes widened as he was carelessly dragged through clean halls with polished floors, his cringe feeling growing as he knew he'd be doing that before the day was over. They only stopped when he was standing in the biggest room probably in the entire building, a king sat on his throne with icy blue eyes that looked really unimpressed when they landed on Jordon. The man that had dragged him around bowed. 

"Your majesty." He nudged Jordon, a hint to do the same. The male folded his arms and rolled his eyes, looking away from the royal vampire with a bitterly amused smirk.

"Oh please, like I'm gonna bow for some-"

"Silence!" The man roared, making the bowing worker flinch and Jordon freeze. He looked to the king with wide eyes, before his surprised expression became a challenging grin, taunting the vampire as he waved to the employee who had lead him here to leave. 

"You're majesty." Another worker made his way towards Jordon, bowing towards the king next to him. The vampire nodded and Jordon rolled his eyes as the man stood back up, the spare uniform in his hands.

"Here's your uniform, sir." Jordon glared at the suit, but smiled at the handsome man who held it. His honey brown eyes similar to a puppy's and his dark brown hair fell on his face slightly, he looked adorably innocent, and it almost made Jordon feel bad that he was about to cause problems for the poor man.

"Like I'm going to wear that shit." Jordon scoffed, leaning more on one foot.

"S-sir, I must insist that you replace your clothes with this uniform..." The male stuttered, scared that he would get in trouble for Jordon's attitude.

"Didn't you hear me?" Jordon huffed. "I said I'm not wearing that fucking-"

"You either wear that suit, or you'll be working for me wearing absolutely nothing." Jordon froze, eyes wide and slightly shook as he stared to the scared worker who shaked with the uniform in his hands. The vampire's movements were so fast and quiet, dangerous and cat-like. And the way he growled that threat in Jordon's ear... His warm breath hitting Jordon's neck and giving him shivers...

Jordon gulped as he carefully took the uniform from the scared worker, who stayed were he was until the vampire allowed him to leave. The male watched as the fellow employee walked like he was desperately trying to avoid sprinting away, and Jordon wanted to do the exact same thing, shaking too as the vampire stepped back and glared at him.

"And for those acts of defiance, you are going to get changed here, right in front of me." The vampire calmly moved back to his throne, an evil, twisted smirk on his face as Jordon gave a small, submissive nod, doing as he was told...


	3. The First And Last Day

Jordon hurried away after he was dismissed by the king, now in the spare uniform with his casual clothes in his arms. His heart raced fast as he moved away, as quickly as possible while not running. No one would run away from a vampire, ever, unless they had a death wish. Jordon only wanted to get fired. The fear that pumped through his heart only faded when he was in one of the many, large, beautifully designed hallways, he didn't even have it in him to cringe at how overly perfect the place was anymore. He just had to focus on getting fired, which he thought would have already happened by now. He frowned as he stared down at his hoodie on top of the pile of clothes in his arms, his unhappy look fading slightly as he recognised the handsome man from before, mopping the floor that didn't even need to be mopped. A useless requirement that Jordon was glad he'd only have to do once. 

"Excuse me, do you know where I could put these?" Jordon tried to sound as polite as possible, he didn't have a problem with the human.

"In the trash." Jordon let out a laugh at the man's reply, thinking he was kidding.

"I get it, I made being in the presence of the king of assholes scarier for you, but seriously, where do they go?" Jordon chuckled lightly, curious about the male in front of him.

"It's your first day here, isn't it?" The male sighed, stopping his task and looking at Jordon with a pitying gaze.

"Uh, yeah? Why?" The worker shook his head, getting back to work.

"Just put them across there for now, go get the second mop and bucket across there and help me out." Jordon did as he was told, smiling as he heard the other employee's voice relax. It wasn't professional and overly perfect like everything else in this place, it was soft and melodic, and Jordon liked hearing it. It helped him know that someone else was actually human in this shit hole.

"I'm sorry for almost getting you in trouble with the vampire." Jordon admitted as he moved to where the man pointed, doing the same job as him in that area.

"We should be talking, the king doesn't like it." Jordon smirked.

"The king can kiss my ass." It made the other male smirk as well, and Jordon felt proud of himself as he saw the first hint of happiness in those honey brown eyes of a depressed worker. "What's your name?" Jordon questioned after a moment of silence, he had expected a reply to his joke, but the amused look faded into a plain one as the worker kept to his job. But Jordon was persistent, he wanted to be proved wrong about this place and to be shown that there was something good in it.

"Daniel." The man muttered his name after a few more moments of silence, just when Jordon thought he wouldn't get a reply. "I prefer Danny, but, here everything _has_ to be perfect."

"Well, Danny, I'm Jordon." Danny looked to him with a curious frown.

"You said your name was Charles Scene?" Danny questioned. Curious about the male in front of him, it had been years since he had met someone like this guy. Someone who was actually from outside of the palace. The king had kept him stuck here for years. He wasn't allowed to leave. 

"I prefer Charlie." Danny still seemed confused, and Jordon sighed as he realised that the joke went over the male's head. "I entered my name as Charles P. Scene because I thought they'd never take it seriously, I wasn't. I didn't want to apply for this job, my mother made me." Jordon shook his head as he explained, mopping the floor.

"That... Sucks." The pitying look Danny gave Jordon made his heart twist. What was there to pity? He was only going to be here for a day.

"It's alright, I plan to get fired today anyway. I'm surprised it hasn't already happened." The pitying look grew, and Jordon frowned. Getting to work.

"When you're done with that you have to clean the king's on suite, you were late so someone already cleaned up his bedroom." Danny explained, moving to a different area of the hall so he could keep going.

"Of course he can't even make his own bed." Jordon's sarcastic tone made the person opposite him laugh a little, but he froze when the door to the throne room open. Both men looked to the door to see a scowling butler with his index finger to his mouth, a silent gesture to be quiet. Danny only nodded, disheartened as Jordon glared at the closing door. He mimicked the gesture of the butler, using his own special touch of using his middle finger instead of his own index finger. A wide grin crossed his face as he heard Danny choke back a laugh at his actions. Maybe Danny would be his only friend in this place. 

\---~~~---

"Well, my shift is done. I'm going home now." Jordon grinned. His last job was polishing the pillars of the throne room, and he felt almost like he was invisible as he was ignored by the king as well as everyone who walked in. He received burning glares from the vampire and the man talking to him as he interrupted their conversation.

"Excuse me?" There was an edge to the vampire's voice that unsettled Jordon, but he wouldn't let up. He had to keep pushing his luck if he wanted to be out of a job again. Oh, how he missed being out of a job.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I'm done and going home." Jordon smirked, his eyes challenging the icy blue ones of the temperamental being on his fancy golden chair with silly little butterflies engraved on it, a blue mask with even more butterflies and the letter 3 on it decorating the top... Okay, so he couldn't really insult that. The mask was pretty fucking cool, but did the bitch ever wear it? "And here I was thinking vampires had good hearing, silly me." Jordon scoffed.

"Yes, silly you." The male felt slightly scared as an evil grin crossed the king's face again, it made him shift on his feet as his heart picked up its pace. He wanted to look away, look down to the ground in submission and wait to be released, but he frowned instead, fighting the instinct as he continued to challenge the royalty in front of him. The fear in his heart felt even worse when he dismissed the man he was talking to. "No one said you could leave." Jordon's frown grew. 

"Uh, hello? My shift is over. I don't need to stay, and I don't want to stay any longer in this shitty place anyway." Jordon folded his arms, looking away from the creature and staring at the nearby wall, only slightly giving in to his instincts. He wasn't about to cower before such an entitled dickhead.

"In case you haven't figured it out yet, Jordon..." The human froze, his heart racing as the vampire was suddenly behind him again, growling into his neck and making the male shake. "You're never leaving this place." Jordon couldn't help the whimper that left him as he felt fangs graze his neck, hating the smirk he felt after. "Danny will take you to your room."

Danny had walked in and Jordon felt like he couldn't have been more grateful, seeing the sad look on Danny's face made his heart hurt. But at least he was here, he'd help him out of this situation. He didn't even care that the vampire knew his real name, he just wanted out of this situation. He all but ran to Danny as the king backed away from him, the evil smirk remaining on his face as he watched the two men leave, Danny bowing before he did. "And if you try to escape, I have a lovely punishment waiting for you." Jordon's eyes clenched shut, hating how the blood sucking creature was talking to him... But he was too scared to fight back...


	4. What's With You?

"Here." Danny muttered, his eyes still wide and panicked at the encounter with the king. Jordon wanted to say he wasn't scared at all, but he wasn't fooling anyone by it. The male cringed after he opened the door, looking around the overly perfect bedroom. It was bigger than his mother's home, and he felt distaste for that. It smelled clean, and the floors shined... Everything was just perfect, in the bad way. Jordon hated how perfect everything was, he wanted his room at his mother's house back. It was a real room. 

"Is your room like this too?" Jordon frowned as he walked in, blue eyes scanning everything around the area.

"All hired work have rooms like this... With small differences." Danny followed the male in. "You left your clothes so I put them here for you." Jordon's eyes went to where his friend pointed, seeing his clothes folded neatly... He didn't fold them neatly, so clearly Danny had.

"What differences?" Jordon sat on his bed. So, there was another thing he couldn't really hate. This bed was comfy as fuck, he felt like sleeping as soon as his ass hit the mattress.

"Well, we're cleaners, our rooms are just regular rooms with wood floors." Jordon nodded, showing he was listening. "There's other humans, hired to deliver blood-" 

"Blood bags, who didn't want to be hired." Jordon interrupted. "Kinda like me." Danny cleared his throat, not sure how to respond the the demeaning name. But what could he even say? It was true, those humans were basically blood bags.

"Their rooms are tiles, any blood, or other substances, depending on how the vampires here feel, can be wiped off tiles easily." Danny cringed as he explained this, and Jordon tried to hold back his own cringe.

"And let me guess, we have to clean up these... Substances..." Jordon couldn't help but cringe, there was no holding it back. Danny nodded and he dramatically sighed, looking to the patterned silk bed sheets.

"Of fucking course. Can't wait to be cleaning up the king's cum." The shock on his new friend's face made him burst out laughing, the guy took a while to catch on to the fact that Jordon wasn't being serious. He was about to reply, but froze in fear as his puppy brown eyes went to the door.

"Keep acting like that and you'll be licking it up off your own floor, Jordon." His eyes went to the door too, seeing the unamused look on the king's face. His heart sped up again. "I'm going to retire for the evening, Daniel, could you organise the usual meals for Mr Alvarez and Mr Decker for next Tuesday before you retire yourself?" Jordon would have probably said no, and he wanted Danny to say the king should do it himself too. 

"Of course, right away, your majesty." Danny muttered, bowing his head. The king threw a smirk Jordon's way before leaving, the new employee frowned at his friend.

"What's with you?" He dared to ask. Danny was once again surprised.

"Excuse me?" Jordon's eyes lingered on the older male for a while.

"You're like a pet." Pets were humans bought at a very young age from orphanages, they were treated the worst out of anyone. Danny's eyes went to the wooden ground, shifting his feet around. 

"Because I am..." Jordon's eyes grew wide once again. He wasn't expecting that.


	5. Support

"I don't want to talk about it..." Jordon watched with wide eyes as the fellow worker looked around awkwardly, doing everything he could to avoid making eye contact with him.

"How did you end up being a pet to that bitch?" Jordon frowned, not in dissapointment and disgust, but in concern and pity.

"I was a young kid living on the streets with my siblings, thought if I agreed to his father's deal of being his pet then it would get us into better living conditions." His eyes finally made contact with Jordon's, seeing the curiosity in them. "That is all I wish to say about it." Jordon's mouth opened, but he closed it again when he realised his question was probably intruding too much. He didn't want to be disrespectful to the only person who'd keep him sane in this place.

"I'm sorry." Jordon sighed, watching as his new friend slowly walked to the door.

"It's alright." Danny sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow, Charlie." Jordon grinned when the other male looked back with a charming smile, any hint of sadness, regret or anything now gone from him. It lifted Jordon's mood too. 

He didn't deserve to be a pet. That was the first thing that came to Jordon's mind as soon as his door was closed and his happy expression faded. He was a pet because he had no other choice. That was what Jordon had got from it, poor guy. Pets weren't cared about, they were treated the worst. They were everything for the creatures. 

Pets would get their blood drawn by vampires, and the vampires would never stop until they were completely satisfied. If one of those things had enough pets around them, they'd keep drinking until the human died, else they'd draw blood until the person fell unconscious, and then they'd literally throw them aside to be someone else's problem. At least blood bags, as Jordon called them, were treated with care, as if they were precious glass ornaments. And if drinking blood wasn't enough... Jordon cringed. He had to stop his train of thought there, at the end of the day, being a pet wasn't good. And it was shitty that Danny had to go through it.

\---~~~---

Jordon, the morning after, found himself staring at an exhausted, drained... _literally drained_ , friend who was mopping the floor with him in the throne room. The king wasn't there yet, Jordon didn't really care where he was. "Danny, do you need anything?" The male barely responded, his brain only able to focus on the one task of cleaning. 

"I'm fine." The male spoke after a few moments. Jordon frowned.

"No, you're not. You can barely walk." Jordon stopped what he was doing, walking up to the tired out worker with care.

"I'll survive, Jordon." Danny gave a small smile, Jordon was sure he'd survive...This time. "Could you do one thing for me?" Jordon was listening, he didn't want Danny to go through too much. And he hated to think what the male had gone through last night.

"It might be a lot, but, the king needs someone to serve him his drinks in an hour? I don't think I can do it."

"Won't he expect you and reject anyone else?" Jordon frowned, hearing the other male's tired chuckle.

"He isn't that picky. Just say I collapsed and you're the person stepping in." Jordon nodded, smiling. This was an opportunity for him to get himself fired. And he was sure that this time he was getting fired.

"Okay." The two went back to work, neither wanting to.


	6. Sarcastic Service

Jordon walked to the front door, where the king was happily greeting another vampire. He was trying to hold back his hatred and unwillingness as he approached, a new despisement for the one who had exhausted his friend. "And Daniel will-" Jordon frowned as the vampire's hand gestured to him, the king quickly noticing his error. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because _Danny_ collapsed earlier after _you_ drained and abused him." Jordon replied, the taunting smirk he usually had playing on his face once again.

"Fine. You'll have to do." The vampire king sighed, going back to talking to his friend. Jordon finally took the opportunity to look at the person, the other entitled blood sucking asshole that Jordon hadn't ever seen before. His dark brown eyes showed his entertainment as he watched Jordon with a smirk.

"Jordon, go and prepare the jacuzzi for Jorel and I, come back and get us when it's ready." The human smirked at the two vampires in front of him, a lot of people would get scared, but him? He found it as an opportunity to lose the job and never have to come back.

"Sure thing, George." Jordon chuckled as he looked into the livid blue eyes of the vampire he had been annoying since he got here.

"What did you just call me?" Jordon smirked as he heard the other vampire laugh out, patting the shoulder of the king.

"Relax, George. There's nothing wrong with a bit of fun during work." Jordon smirked at Jorel's words, so far this vampire wasn't too bad. Why couldn't he have gotten hired to serve under this guy? His amusement fell as he remembered that it didn't make a difference, vampires were still vampires.

"Yeah, you're right." The king's smirk made Jordon shift slightly. "Nothing wrong with a bit of fun." He didn't like the mischievous gleam in the icy eyes of his boss, hesitating for a moment before doing as he was told. Now he had to find where the jacuzzi actually was...

\---~~~---

Jordon was so fucking bored it wasn't even funny. Hearing these two assholes talk about whatever they wanted to talk about while he tried not to break a sweat, standing loyally by them as the water bubbled. It was so boring. He'd rather be anywhere else than here right now, and he was happy when his wish was granted. 

"Jordon, get two glasses of blood type O for us." Jordon frowned at the vampire he worked under, because he was supposed to know which blood type was which.

"How am I meant to know which is which?" The two vampires only laughed at his question, moving on with whatever conversation they had and not giving Jordon a clear answer. He gritted his teeth as he turned away, walking until he found the cellar that reeked with a metallic scent once he walked in. He was glad to see labelled bottles, all the types listed. Get the wrong type? That _had_ to get him fired.

It sucked when it didn't. He was left glaring at the two as getting the wrong blood type didn't even bother them. It pissed him off. "Jordon, I see that glare." Jorel chuckled, a wide grin on his face as he finished his drink and climbed out of the jacuzzi.

"I got the wrong blood type and neither of you are the slightest bit upset." Jordon muttered quietly, not expecting the vampires to hear it.

"You should feel lucky. If you were Danny, we would have just taken the blood straight from him." Jordon's jaw clenched as he looked to the elitist smirk on the king's face. He rolled his eyes as he took the empty glasses from the blood sucking bitches and placed them on a tray that had been rested on the ground, he sighed as he picked up the tray. He was glad Danny wasn't here, if he was, getting his blood drawn again, he'd probably be dead.

"Who says we can't just take his blood, George?" Jordon froze as he stood up straight, the hairs on the back of his neck rising as he felt the breath of the guest vampire against his neck, feeling sharp fangs graze his sensitive skin.

"Go ahead, he isn't very useful anyway." Jordon glared at the vampire who had grabbed two towels. He tensed even more as he felt Jorel's chest against his back, his teeth pushing against his neck even more. Only when he felt the slightist prick of the teeth on his neck did he whimper and jump away, ashamed and scared as his heart raced. He stared with frantic eyes at the two laughing vampires.

"New staff are always fun to fuck with." Jorel chuckled, walking away with George and being followed by another worker as Jordon was left to clean up with a fast beating heart.

\---~~~---

"George, I'm sorry! I-I just..." A look of confusion crossed Jordon's face as he heard the yells from the room he passed. He stared at the brown wood of the door. That was Danny's voice.

"What, bitch?" And he heard the vampire king's too. "You knew that Jorel was coming over and you decided to fuck up your job?"

"I wouldn't be able to survive getting my blood drawn again..." He heard Danny whisper, he could almost picture the way the poor man was cowering under the angry gaze of the vampire.

"Who the fuck cares? No one would give a shit if you died you selfish little fuck." Jordon felt anger quickly fill him as he heard the insults thrown his friend's way. The sound of the man being hit being the only thing he needed to tell him that he had to intervene.

"George, fucking stop." Jordon growled, opening the door and walking into Danny's room. It looked the same as his, so it definitely wouldn't be the king's.

"Who fucking said you could come in here?" He scowled, and Jordon challenged him with his own angry glare.

"I did." Jordon shrugged. "Now, get out of here and leave Danny alone." He tried to ignore the fear creeping up on him as the vampire turned to face him, considering backing away as he saw the blood lust in George's eyes.

"Jordon, you don't have to do this." His eyes went over to the depressed, empty ones of his friend. He wasn't about to let this man keep suffering when he had gone through enough.

"I shouldn't have to in the first place. It's hard to believe someone hasn't put a stake through this dickhead's heart already." Jordon growled, looking back into the eyes of the vampire he was challenging. Flinching when he was pinned against the wall, cringing at the pain in his back as he was held against the solid matter by the king.

" Seriously, it's okay..." Danny whispered, looking with worried, puppy eyes at the friend who gave him a stubborn look. But the fear was obvious in Jordon's eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, he wants to step in for you." George hissed at the human, who flinched but never let his eyes leave the sharpening fangs in the stronger male's mouth. "So you can watch as he takes your punishment." George laughed evilly as he grazed his teeth along Jordon's neck, shocked when he was harshly shoved away.

A scowl left him as he realised that he had let his guard down, Jordon backing away slightly and towards the door. Freezing when he heard the laughter of the only other vampire in this entire building, Jorel holding onto him tightly as he started to struggle in fear, he hoped that if he kept struggling that he'd be let go and he could run, hopefully taking Danny with him. But he could fight for long as he felt teeth sink into his neck roughly, making him scream out before he collapsed against the vampire holding onto him, passing out as he heard Danny calling out to him.


	7. Stepping In

A tired groan left Jordon's throat as he stretched in the comfortable bed, frowning as he tried to remember everything that happened. His brain still waking up along with his eyes, that were met with the pain of sunshine for a brief moment before the tightly closed again. His shoulders slumped slightly as he appreciated the warmth of the bed he was resting in, covers nice and cozy. Only when he completely remembered everything, when he recalled falling unconscious with vampire teeth poking at his neck, did his eyes open again. The first thing he saw was Jorel, the vampire who had grabbed a hold of him after breaking free from George.

"You f-" Jordon was ready to cuss this bastard out, not even checking if his neck was bleeding, not even paying attention to the fact that he didn't feel like he'd lost any blood or have any pain in his neck.

"I didn't even fucking bite you, so calm the fuck down." The vampire interrupted him, a fierce glare in his brown eyes that, although not as intimidating and threatening as George's, still managed to unsettle Jordon and make him want to look away in submission, much like he had when he had fought with George about leaving.

"You didn't?" Only then did Jordon realise the lack of pain in his neck, not feeling any bite marks at all.

"I think I deserve a thank you for pulling your ass out of the fire without drinking you blood myself." Jorel sat up, grinning at Jordon as the human sat up on his bed and looked to him with a fast beating heart. "You owe me."

"I owe you fucking nothing." Jordon hissed. "I will never owe any of you evil bastards anything." Jorel smirked.

"Feisty. It's cute. You're lucky I already have a pet." Jordon scowled, glaring. The vampire could have more than one pet, but he wasn't going to say that.

"What happened to Danny? If-" Jordon didn't want to fucking hear that they had drank from the already weakened male, he didn't want to hear that they had killed him. 

"He's alive. He's useful for more than just blood." Jordon hated the look on the guest's face, a smug grin on his face as he knew he was getting to the human. It didn't take anymore than that for Jordon to understand what happened to his only friend in this place...He had tried to help... 

"Fuck off." He instead snarled.

"You're going to want to be nice to me, babe." Jorel leaned back on his seat, letting his leg rest over the other as he relaxed a little. "George is pissed, and he wants to take it out on you once I'm done here."

"Fucking let him. He might not come back out of this fucking room alive."

"You really don't care for the fact that he is a powerful, _angry_ vampire that could tear you to shreds and kill you within seconds, do you?" Jordon smirked at the guest vampire with confidence. The creature's grin widened as he moved his legs, standing up." Well, I'm going to go calm him down. Because, as fun as watching a vampire brutally kill someone is, you were right about Danny being unable to serve us."

"Fucking brilliant." Jordon muttered, huffing and folding his arms as he glared at the laughing vampire. 

"Get ready for work too. You need to welcome Mr Alvarez."

"Another shitty vampire to look after? Perfect."

"Dylan Alvarez is a Werewolf, the only werewolf that George gets along with." Jorel smirked at the shocked face of the human before he left and closed the door behind him. Jordon wasn't expecting that...


	8. The Wolf

Messing around with the sleeve of his black blazer, trying to button it, Jordon didn't know how to feel as he stood at the front of the palace. He was waiting for a Werewolf to arrive. He had never seen a werewolf apart from shitty, inaccurate ones on his TV years ago. A real one was something he thought he'd never see, even if he'd seen enough vampires traumatising his home. A werewolf was something completely new to him. Would it be an extremely hairy male? Would he have rediculous wolf ears even in his human form for Jordon to piss him off with? Would he look like a furry? Would he have a tail for Jordon to step on and cause him pain? Would he be able to turn into a full wolf? He didn't know what exactly to expect as he watched the gates not far from him open. 

He could escape now. This thought popped in his head as he realised he was the only one around, he could run now and he'd probably get away, right? He took a careful step forward, he could leave now. It seemed so easy, but it was hard to move his feet. Not only was he interested in meeting an actual werewolf, and not only was it amazing to have a comfy bed that wasn't itchy and irritating, but he thought about Danny. Was he really going to leave the friend to suffer in that building alone? Jordon sighed, taking a step back to where he was. There would be other opportunities to escape, and he'd leave then. He'd leave _with_ Danny.

A look of wonder crossed his light eyes as a sleek, black car stopped in front of the Palace. The car was expensive, it wasn't hard to figure out an estimate of how much it cost. The werewolf must have been in there, and Jordon frowned when he did climb out of the back of the car with a wide smile. He didn't look like anything Jordon had thought, but he was definitely the werewolf. He had that aura around him. Fuck, what was the guy's name again? He had completely forgotten...

"What happened to service with a smile?" The human was surprised as the joke came from the male. He had been distracted enough that he didn't notice him get there. His hair braided and a hat complimented it, and he was dressed casually in clothes that weren't too expensive.

"Master Alvarez?" Jordon had learned that he was meant to address higher classes like that. But he hated how it sounded when he said it, like he was some sort of slave. And judging by the expression on the werewolf's face, he didn't like it either. "Sir Dylan?" Jordon fucking hated that more.

"Did George tell you to address me like that?" The wolf's brown eyes showed amusement. Jordon kept a blank face, nodding his head. "Ignore him, he's had a stick up his ass for thousands of years by now." Jordon smiled as he looked to the male, the only thing proving that he was supernatural being the atmosphere around him. He looked like a normal human otherwise, not what Jordon was expecting, but so far, he liked the male.

"Let's just go with Dylan." Jordon grinned. He definitely preferred Dylan over the vampires.

"Right this way, Dylan." Jordon preferred that. It was like talking to an equal and not an elitist. He held open the door for the werewolf, expecting him to walk through and leave Jordon to close it again, so it was confusing and awkward when the wolf placed his hand on the door and gestured for the human to walk through.

"Not used to serving wolves, are ya?" Jordon smiled politely at the male, who grinned back at him as the walked to where Jorel and George probably were.

"I've never met one." He admitted.

"Well now you have." Jordon didn't expect the playful hit on his shoulder, which he was sure was unintentionally painful. He remembered Matt, and how the werewolf he worked for was shitty... Were they? Or was Dylan one of a kind? "We're badass and we're way better than vampires." Jordon's smile fell when he recognised the vampires walking up to them with happy grins on their faces, like he didn't even exist again.

"Like fuck you are. All you guys do is lick each other's dicks." Jorel chuckled.

"Oh yeah? At least we aren't scared to go outside." Jordon stood quietly, watching the playful fight between the two supernaturals. He had always thought that they never got along, smiling at the two talking as if they were casual friends and not evil creatures that bring hell to humans. So far, Dylan was his favourite out of all the friends George had. He still couldn't believe the asshole actually had friends, and saying it takes one to know one would be harsh on the wolf.

Jordon's muscles tensed as the one vampire he hated the most ended up behind him with a strong grip on his arms, freezing as the two guests walked away, not even noticing what was happening to him. He wanted to call for help from Dylan, but his throat clenched as a choked out gasp of fear left him instead, cowering as he felt the vampire king lingering his mouth at Jordon's ear. "Don't think I didn't know about your thoughts of escaping." Jordon's eyes widened, revealing the blue colour in them more clearly.

"I didn't..." Another gasp left him as he was pushed into the wall for another time by the other male.

"Don't lie." George growled, pushing his body against the human's. Jordon let out a small whine, hating that he naturally moved his head and submissively showed his neck to the powerful creature. The grin he felt against his neck gave him shivers.

"George, hurry yo ass up!" Jordon felt like he could finally breathe again when George backed away at the call of the werewolf. His heart racing as he stared at the hungry, slightly darker eyes of the king. Jordon didn't want to move, he wouldn't move a muscle until this monster was a good distance away from him for fear that his life would be at risk. Reluctantly he followed the three males to wherever they felt like going, doing the job of a butler. Doing the job of Danny.

He felt bad that his friend had to go through this all the time.


	9. A Fancy Dinner

"Dinner is now ready, gentlemen." Jordon looked over to the suited male not far from him, that had been sent to tell the supernatural beings that their food was ready. It wasn't new information that vampires actually could eat food, but it didn't satisfy their hunger as much as blood did, and they enjoyed the taste of food too. And of course, werewolves were creatures that ate meat all the time, that was obvious. Today had been boring for Jordon, he had to stand in the same position, following these three males around and following their every request to the letter. He didn't know what to do that would make him out of a job, but he wasn't going to stop trying.

Jordon sighed as he followed the men, walking behind them until they ended up in a warm, cozy looking dining room that was in every way, expensive. Expensive flowers sat as decorations in the middle of the table, and at each of the chairs to be filled, a butler stood, apart from one at the top. With one look from George Jordon realised that he was meant to be standing there. "Can't even pull out your own damn chair." The chuckle he heard from Dylan made him smile a little. Jorel only grinned, while George himself, glared at Jordon for acting out of his place once again. The werewolf was definitely his favourite person out of them all so far. Once they were all sat on their chairs, which yes, Jordon did pull out for the vampire king in the end, a chef walked up with a professional smile on her face.

"Your starter this evening is blini topped with chive and almas caviar." Jordon didn't like how happy the chef sounded with what she had made, and he didn't like the grins of the creatures around him. He didn't mind if they were simply having fish, but they were eating the eggs of a fish... And one of the most expensive types of fish eggs too. Jordon felt sick a little with the idea. Couldn't they have had like, frozen fish fingers that you just throw into an oven for twenty minutes instead?

Jordon then frowned when the chef walked away with the two butlers following, George giving him a look that told him he was meant to do the same. He rolled his eyes as he walked past the table and followed the other butlers to the kitchen, the two men having their own conversation about some boring ass sports game that only perfect people would talk about. Jordon didn't feel like joining in as he was handed the dish he was meant to serve, hating the fact that the vampire couldn't even take the lid off himself. Now he was left to do the same thing as the butlers, sit on the chairs not far from the male they were each serving respectively like they were fucking dogs that had to be called on before they could do anything. 

The only thing that had kept him sane throughout the day was the jokes that the Werewolf would sometimes come up with, and when he did say them, it was hard for Jordon to keep a straight face. So he smiled while the supernatural men laughed, because they wouldn't have their lives threatened for so much as a chuckle like his would. 

"And your main course this evening will be kobe beef with golden roasted potatoes, accompanied with asparagus and a rich mushroom sauce." That one didn't sound to bad too Jordon. They weren't eating an animals babies anymore, and beef was actually a nice meal to have. With another roll of his eyes, Jordon got up and followed the butlers and chef once again to get the food. Repeating everything he had done for the starter and hearing more boring conversation take place. But this time, he could appreciate how delicious and amazing the food looked, his stomach growling to show that he was hungry too. He hadn't actually ate anything since he first got here, and George smirked at the hungry look in Jordon's eyes. It made the human wonder what he was meant to eat? He wasn't immortal, eventually he would die without food... A while passed before the chef came back. 

"And for you dessert each of you will have a golden opulence sundae accompanied with chocolate truffles." That sounded like the best thing Jordon would ever hear in his life. He wasn't sure what type of sundae it was by the name, but it sounded perfect. And he only drooled in his mouth a little when he came back and placed it in front of the king, watching as chocolate sauce slowly poured down the glass filled to the brim with cream that created a small mountain at the top. Jordon whined internally as he stared at the men eating the food. He really needed to eat...

"So, George, who's all coming to that party tomorrow?" Dylan questioned. Jordon's unhappy look came back at the sound of a party, what sort of party would these creatures have?

"You know what it's called Dylan, it's a very serious gathering to talk about how we deal with the enemy kingdom." Jordon listened carefully, wondering what they were talking about. Did this mean more vampires and werewolves would appear? And yeah, he was aware that there was another kingdom, but enemies? He didn't know that they had enemies. George did a good job of keeping everyone safe he guessed... No, he didn't want to say anything good about this vampire bitch. Just because he managed to keep some more assholes out of his home didn't mean he was protecting anyone.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But who will be there and what are we going over?" Dylan questioned, continuing on with the sweet food in front of him.

"Well, we have to think of all possible approaches and outcomes, what to do if the worst occurs..." Jordon zoned out after that. He wanted today to be over already, and he wanted to check on Danny. He wanted to make sure his friend was okay, and look after him for a short while too. Danny would be the only person he wouldn't mind looking after in this place.


	10. Take Care

When his work was fully over he hurried over to Danny's room, needing little help in finding it. He didn't exactly know how the male was doing, having no time as he had to walk around after the greedy King who always _had_ to have someone waiting on him. Jordon raised his hand, placing a gentle knock to it and muttering a curse as the white paint of the door got on his knuckles. Meaning that the door would be painted again, and chances were, he'd be the one to do it if George found out.

A weak "come in" made him frown and push on the metal handle, walking into the room that looked really similar to his. Like, a mirror image of his, and maybe there were little changes but that was it. His only friend in the entire Palace rested on his bed with a tired, empty look in his eyes, that lightened when they saw the younger worker. "I thought you would have went to your room by now, or would have been fired." He teased, a feeble grin on his face. 

"I'm just checking up on you." Jordon gave a gentle smile as he moved closer to the bed, it looked really cozy. "Do you need anything?"

"Actually, could you get me a water? I really need it and I haven't had much..." Danny's mouth felt really dry, but he also needed water to help with blood loss. Jordon shifted a little before doing as he requested, shutting the door behind him as he travelled off to the kitchens. For some reason, he felt that if Danny hadn't had water it meant that George wasn't allowing him too. 

With a roll of his eyes he wandered into the kitchen, finding bottled water and travelling away with it. Everything was really quiet, and he was the only person walking around that he knew of, giving him the hint that he should not have been walking around. His jaw clenched as he kept walking, bottle in hand as he aimed to go straight back to Danny's room. Who cared if George didn't like it? He should be grateful that at least _someone_ was looking after Danny.

"What are you doing out of your room?" Jordon's shoulders tensed as he glared towards the icy blue eyes of the vampire that owned the Palace.

"A Vampire's weakness isn't being unaware, it won't kill you not to know." Jordon frowned, continuing his steps with intentions to get past. His path was quickly blocked by the powerful male. "I'm looking after Danny, he needed water." Jordon sighed out, not wanting to spend much longer with this ass. Danny would be wondering where he was, and he wanted the male to get better too. That didn't stop the surprise he felt when George actually moved out of his way, but he didn't complain as he rushed off to see his friend. Not another word leaving the king as he watched his new employee walk away. 

"Thank you." Danny muttered, eagerly drinking from the bottle as if he hadn't had a drink of water in his life before this. Jordon stood not far from him, waiting for him to request anything else.

"There's a party-thing going on, George said. I heard him talking about it with Jorel and Dylan." Jordon decided to bring up a topic after a few moments of silence, Danny gave a small nod of acknowledgement. 

"You should really use Sir Decker, Sir Alvarez and His Highness." Danny replied, grinning a little.

"I'm not about to give them the entertainment." Jordon shrugged, grinning also. "And I've never once seen George get high, so no." A small chuckle left the weaker servant, before his honey eyes flickered to the little water left in his drink. 

"It's just a gathering of vampires and maybe a couple werwolves, the safest thing you can do is stay quiet and serve people until the night is over." He explained. Jordon didn't doubt that if he wanted to live, that would be the best way to get through it. "I almost died last time."

"From one of the guests?" Jordon frowned, confusion growning as Danny shook his head.

"From George." Of-fucking-course. Guy would never give anyone a rest, not even Danny it seemed. He felt bad for the pet. "He believed one of the guests when they said I talked back, despite me trying, begging for him to believe I did nothing. It was... Bad. He got violent, and did anything and everything he wanted with me once the party was mostly over." It was hard to hear, and it wasn't even descriptive. 

"Do you need anything else?" Jordon asked. Not only did he want to change the subject, but he also wanted to make sure that Danny was okay. Well, as okay as he could be.

"I'm fine, thank you Jordon. Go get some rest." Danny waved off his friend, happy to finally have someone who cared about him. Chances are he would have been left dehydrated by everyone else.

\---~~~---

Jordon, after leaving Danny's room, had decided to get his own drink. And now, walked back with the bottle in his hand. He wished he could smile, but he was still frowning as he thought on how he would leave. He didn't want to be here anymore, but if he did, he'd be leaving Danny to suffer. And he couldn't do that. The door to his friend's room opened and his shoulders tensed as he watched George walk out, an evil grin on his face when he noticed Jordon. A red glint in his eyes that Jordon only caught for a moment before the powerful creature left silently. 

Jordon's jaw clenched as he glared, knowing that the vampire had hurt him again. He hated this, and he didn't want Danny to hurt anymore. How much longer could the poor male handle this for? Surely not as long as he claimed. But Jordon wasn't any mighty being, just a human. And he didn't know anything he could do to help. He stood, glaring at the door for a moment, desperate for some magical answer. 

And a wide grin grew on his face as he came up with an idea, he just had to be convincing enough.


End file.
